The New Tollan Council
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: The Tollans never told the Tauri that 50 years ago they under went a Civil-War that caused almost 500 Million Tollans to leave for an unknown galaxy. Thoses Tollans fromed The New Tollan Council following many policies like the Old Council only that they arent as nearly as Isolationalistic.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Hello!

**1608 AP (After planet fall), New Tollan, Galaxy 9016**

A red haired woman in an all-white robe was facing a man who was wearing a light grey jump suit with dark grey armor plates all around his body in front of a ship that is four kilometers long 290 meters high and 410 meters wide. The woman started with "Commander Dread, on behalf of the New Tollan Council, I bid you greetings and welcome you to our new home."

"Thank you, Councilor Anya. But I am afraid I must report that this is the last sleeper colony ship to arrive." He said with a sad tone

"It matters not. Already nine hundred ninety nine have arrived giving us a population of around 500 million. The construction of the shipyards and space stations around our ten colonies are almost complete and the infrastructure on our Colonies is already complete. You can thank the construction drones for that. In only two days we can wake up everyone and start a new life here without an extremely isolationistic government."

"Yes. I have read the reports sent to me via subspace. I must admit I was against the idea of using these construction drones, but it seems it was a good idea after all. Councilor I wish to seek permission to order the construction of a fleet of small exploration vessels."

"I am sorry commander… you are too late. We have already commissioned a Navy and many exploration vessels. Currently we have 100 frigates, 60 Cruisers, 20 Attack Drone Carriers, and almost 30 Battleships, and quite a few of the new survey Exploration and salvage ships or SESVs for short. All in all, it would probably only take 10,000 to 5,000 men and women to man the vessels and I am confident our Air Force and Army will be increased from a mere security force to an actual ground based military."

"Hmmm yes. Home world always said that no one could or would attack us due to our technological superiority. It always rubbed me the wrong way that we never had an actual military."

"Yes. Most people who came along this… Expedition… wanted to escape the old arrogant government or simply start a new life. I guess that the old government wanted to get rid of us and funded this expedition."

"I hold no grudges against the old government, but they really were a bunch of arrogant pricks with a huge ego."

"You can say that a hundred times. Can you believe it there was a political party around fifty years back, they literally wanted to implement the old government's policies!"

"What?! What happened to them?"

"The New Tollan Council decided to execute them"

"What?!"

"Yes. And that's how no one ever recommends isolationist policies and I mean 93% of everyone voted for their execution so it's all good."

"Yeah but still, that's a bit hardcore, especially for us."

"Well the top side is their hasn't been a single criminal misconduct since then"

"I guess that's good."

"Okay… well good day to you sir."

"No, good day to YOU ma'am"

After they finished their chit chat Dread and Anya both departed, Anya to the New Tollan council's capital world of New Tollan and Dread to the nearest open restaurant to get some planet made food

 _ **Two years later…**_

Fleet Commander Dread was enjoying the beautiful view that was space, he was enjoying the void and its stars as it hang their doing absolutely nothing but existing. It was breath taking… that was until his assistant called in and informed him of a meeting with the New Tollan Council. Obviously he made his way to them using the new rip off version of The Asgard Transporters dubbed The Tollan Transporter, 'Yup Total rip off' thought Dread to himself, as he beamed down to New Tollan from his fleet above in a crystalized whine .

Since Fleet Commander Dread was the fifth highest ranking official in the Tollan Navy, he had access to such classified technologies that are still being developed for civilian usage but are available for usage by the Tollan Military. It's not that the Tollan people don't know that the Military has Transporters and they not, no the Civilian population knows and is quite honestly thrilled for when the Tollan Transporters becomes publicly available.

When the Fleet Commander arrived on the planet he was greeted by a magnificent city and a large statue of a Sleeper ship that arrived to Galaxy 9016, or as most people call it the New Hope Galaxy, he continued past the statue to the large dome shaped Council building. Once he entered it he was searched by the new Council security Department (CSD) and was let loose into the building. Fleet Commander Dread was actually amused to see the New Tollan Council or Just the Tollan Council arguing with each other.

That was until he entered and they slowly stopped until no one from the seven Councilors was arguing. After an awkward moment of silence, until High Councilor Anya broke it by saying "Good afternoon Fleet Commander"

"Thank you High Councilor"

"We have summoned you here to discuss our latest finds in deep space. And since you are in command of the New Tollan Council's Exploration fleet, we thought it would be more appropriate for you to be in command of the investigations."

"Thank you High Councilor, I believe I will be investigating the Huge Fork like alien super structure?"

"Yes Fleet Commander. You will take your fleet and investigate it. Once done so dismantle the Device or move it away from our colony world of Terra Nova (1)."

"Ahh yes, Terra Nova. I heard they have beautiful mountain ranges. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Actually yes. We would like you to take a small Battlegroup with you just in-Case. You can never know. Maybe we will find the equivalent of the Goa'uld in this galaxy, one wrong move and we would be fighting for our lives. We may never know"

"That is true indeed."

After the meeting was concluded, The Fleet Commander left the Council Chambers and headed for the Transporter Authorized zone, which was near the Statue of Remembrance. Once he arrived the almost musical sound of the Tollan Transporter could be heard and he found himself on the bridge of his flagship the Dis-Class Battleship (2) _The Orion_. As soon as he was on board he ordered his pilot to enter hyperspace and not a moment later the large Screen that sat on the front wall of the bridge changed from showing the stars outside to showing the hyperspace tunnel opening and it moving in it.

 **20 Lys from Terra Nova…**

The Small Fleet of Victory-Class Frigates (3) with Alpha-Seven-Class Cruisers (4) and a Dis Class Battleship. But even the Dis-Class Battleship is dwarfed in size by the gigantic object in front of them. But they were not alone there was a Tollan Narm-Class (5) Survey, Exploration and Salvage vessel _Forward onto Dawn_ already there.

They were hailed by the _Forward onto Dawn_ and obviously Dread answered The Screen in front of the ship lit up to reveal a man in a scientist outfit and with greying hair. The man said "Greetings, I am Commander Jonathan Archer of the SESV _Froward onto Dawn,_ Who are you if I am ask so nicely?"

"I am Fleet Commander Dread of the Tollan Exploration Fleet, High Command believes this object to be an interstellar transporter."

"So it's a Stargate in space then?"

"In space and for larger ships"

"Okaaay. Who build it?"

"Oh I know gigantic two kilometer tall machines hell bent on destroying everyone out there" said Dread with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah right." Replied Archer with an amused smile

"Anywho, we are to activate it and pass through it to see where it leads us to."

"Yeah well good luck with that. We have tried everything from trying to find a physical switch to attempting to hack it"

"Did you try sending it a communications signal?"

"What? Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it cats like door you have to send it a signal to open."

"Uh. Shit, well we will try it now. Standby"

Not moments after the declaration the device seems to have started to power up and its rings in the middle of the fork like structure seem to have started to turn. It didn't take long for _The Forward onto Dawn_ and the other 30 ships of the combined exploration and battle fleet to be involuntarily pulled into the device and then be 'shot' out from a different Fork shaped device.

As soon as they arrived Fleet Commander Dread ordered all ships to engage the new Phase Cloaks (6) and the scan the system. His order proved to be un-necessary as they only picked up a world populated by Small amounts of humans, probably spread by an Alterran ship that passed by here and space debris of what appeared to have been a spaceship.

Obviously intrigued by the Debris the Small Flotilla moved to intercept. When they arrived first thing they did was scan for a storage device, and there seems to be a damaged black box. A Primitive albite a though design after hours of trying to download the information on the black box. The Flotilla was shocked to see what was on it

"This is Captain Anderson of the Human Remnant to attacking alien fleet. Please stop att-(static)- immediately. We are a sleeper ship sent from our dying Ho-(static)-. Please- Arrghh"

Codex

Colony World of Terra Nova: One of the Newer Tollan Colonies raising their total colony count to twenty. It is said to have some of the most beautiful Mountain landscapes in all of Tollan space. Not only does it serve as a resupplying post but is also housing a large shipyard with future expansions in mind Terra nova was going to be made into the regional Capitol.

The Dis-Class Battleship: Standing at 2.3 KMs long, 300 Meters high and 200 meters wide, it is longer than an Apophis-Class Mothership and equipped with the Most Advanced Weaponry such as Drone Fighters and Ion Cannons. Although deemed in-effective against larger capital ships, missiles are also deployed on the Dis-Class Battleship for Anti-Missile and Anti-Fighter support.

Victory-class frigate: This small 180 Meter long vessel is initially designed to be a Stealth ship but was redesigned to become a common frigate used in strike and run attacks. Like every Tollan ship it has a Ship-wide phase device and a Phase-Cloak. It is equipped with Tollan Ion Cannons and later on be refitted with ten Missile launch tubes for Anti-Fighter/Missile defense.

Alpha-Seven-Class Cruisers: These 700 Meter long ships are the current backbone of the Tollan Space Navy, Equipped with the standard ship armaments and defenses. Unlike other Tollan ships this vessel doesn't house any type of Fighter/Attack Drones whatsoever and prefer to have more Ion Cannon emplacements.

Narm-Class Survey, Exploration and Salvage vessel: This multi-functional 230 Meter long scientific vessel was created to satisfy the New Tollan Council's desire to explore space. And even after almost 200 years of service SESVs are still a common sight throughout Tollan space investigating planetoids and star systems searching for anything that may interest them.

Phase Cloaks: Finished just last year, by renown Doctor Henry Markus, It combines the normal Tollan phase device and shifts the wearer to another dimension while still being able to scan and see into the original dimension. This proved advantageous against a merciless and warmongering known as he Turians.


	2. Chapter 2: Hmmm dead ships

**Unknown System, 0432 Tau'ri Standard, SESV Forward onto Dawn and 23rd Exploration fleet Investigating Earth Sleeper Ship…**

As a small shuttle craft filled with Tollan Security Guards and archeologists docked onto the outer Hull of the Sleeper Ship, The fleet was scouting the area and still hasn't returned. For obvious reasons of security The Flagship and some Escorts remained with The _Dawn_ TO protect and investigate what in the name of the maker of all happened here.

Instead of blowing or cutting a hole into the Hull the Tollan decided to use their new Phase-Shifting Device. But For whatever reason Instead of shifting through the wall the first one to activate it fell through the ship and was suddenly in outer space where he was then beamed back into the shuttle. Deciding this is useless someone took out a Plasma gun and shoot a hole into the hull. Although the one who pulled the trigger didn't even think it would work, since this was the Hull of a spaceship which are normal too durable for normal Personnel Plasma weapons to cut trough, but just wanted to test a theory of his.

But to the surprise of everyone in the Vessel The gun Tore through the hull and the Plasma landed on the floor where it proceeded to melt that away. Completely shocked by this one of the Archeologists took a sample of the Weak metal for further study. As the Boarding Party continued into the ship they found signs of boarding.

Skeletal Human Crops with some type of tattered Green Uniform Littered some corridors filled with tiny metal bullets that would resemble, to a Tau'ri, grains of sand. Obviously a little horrified but curious as to how someone was able to produce a weapon capable of shooting such type of ammunition they picked up a Human weapon, only to find out that they shot standard bullets.

So the most likely conclusion was that those Sand-Like bullets were from the Weapons employed by the Invaders. As the Boarding Party moved on the entered a room where upon entering it one of the Archeologists went ahead and puked. The room was what seemed to have been the Cafeteria of the ship that was turned into a Mass grave. There were still rotting human corpses stacked on top of one another and some skeletal ones.

Not knowing what to think of this they stared at the Corpses oblivious to the smell of rotten flesh thanks to their spacesuits and just stared at the pile before one of the Security Guards called over the group to a large room filled with Broken Cryogenic sleeper caskets. Some have skeletal corpses in them while others still have rotting ones.

The Humans inside of the Cryogenic Sleeper Caskets that were dead seemed to have been shot by the same type of Sand-Like Projectile weapon indicating that these colonists were executed while they were still in Cryo-sleep. Some caskets were open and were without a Skeleton or rotting corpse, it might have been the Crew waking up and escaping, Those might as well have been the Caskets of the Security Forces of the ship, or maybe the Invaders took them prisoners. Who knew?

As the Tollan Boarding Party moved one of the guards noticed a shadow following them, and when no one suspected it he suddenly turned around and stunned the maker of the shadow. As soon as he fired the Security personnel instantly turned around with weapons in hand only to see a Human, or at least they think it is human, Body fall. As soon as they closed the distance between the fallen body and the Tollans it was discovered that the Guard fired at it stunned, not a Human but an Bird-like Alien. And a Child at That.

\- TNTC -

 **Meanwhile on the TSN Bright hope….**

Commander Yousef the Withe, was currently sitting in his chair and reading… A book. This was supposedly written on a Tollan Sleeper ship were the occupant woke up Five years too early. It's a rather passive story. Not bad but not Great either. In his opinion it's a Book meant to kill time. It was after all around five hundred thousand words long. And he wasn't even finished with the prolog!

Sadly for him, he was returned from his surprisingly convenient day dreaming about the book (?) when his first officer Colonel Javik alerted him that sensors have picked up Radio and Tachyon signals emanating from a near-by system. Obviously intrigued he ordered his cruiser to enter hyperspace under a Phase Cloak.

As The _Hope_ Exited Hyperspace they appeared in a small system consisting of eight Large Planetoids an asteroid belt in the middle separating the system into The outer and Inner planets. The outer Planets consisted of 3 Gas giants and an Ice Planet and… another Fork-like object orbiting a tiny ice planet.

Instead of investigating it they decided to move in system closer to where they think the Radio and Tachyon signals are coming from but once they arrived at the Gas giant that is in front of the Asteroid belt Under their Phase-Cloaks detected multiple mining stations filled with Alien and Human Life forms. Specifically Three unknown type of alien life-signs numbering in around 50-100 differing for each installation and Human life-signs which usually number from 500-1500.

At this point Yousef theorized that those aliens are the same aliens that attacked the Human sleeper ship. And since the Sleeper ship most certainly arrived from a nearby system the attacking aliens most likely found 'Earth' and subjugated them. That would explain the aliens. But Yousef isn't a man who theorizes much about these type of situations. He instead Gathers Intelligence. So he ordered his Electronical Warfare officer to hack into the local network that he found out to be named the Extranet after he hacked it. The EW officer comment on how easily he was able to hack it he also said "A Child with the most basic of hacking tools could hacks this Network. Safest Network in the Galaxy my ass"

Once hacking it he discovered what has happened to this Humanity.

In their early years of space Travel they developed type of sleeper ship, the Hope-Class, to travel to an inhabitable planet so they may preserve the human race, because at the time it looked like the 'Americans' and their Communist ideals where going to Launch Nuclear missiles any day now against the 'Russians' and their Extremely capitalist ideals. Everyone was scared that this would end the world so a group of Wealthy millionaires and, Ahh, Not so Clean government officials came together an built two of these Sleeper ships.

According to this 'Codex', One of the two Sleeper Ships apparently found ne of thoses Fork-Like objects, which were known as Mass Relays, and activated it. The Codex then continuous to state that "Fortunately, A Turian Patrol was passing by when thy detected the activation and moved in through the Relay. As soon as the Turians Exited they were Shot at by the Heavily Armed Sleeper Ship" which Yousef Deduced was Bullshit. That Sleeper Ship dint even have point-defense Cannons. The Codex continuous telling Yousef that the Turian Commander of the Group, and the Father to the Governor of the Tara, Sector Desolas Arterius, started to look from where these ships came from.

After around a week of searching he found the 'Primitives' Home world. The Humans Called it Earth.

 **It's a Wee Bit Shorter than me' other Chapter But "Meh" I say to it!**


	3. Ohhh Aliens and their Slaves Part 1

**Earth, Ruins of Berlin…**

A small girl was shivering in a small room. Outside it was around -17°c, and the poor girl was only wearing a shirt, pants and a leather jacket. She has long and beautiful dark Green hair with Green eyes to accompany them. Her heart stopped when she heard a rattling noise of tin cans and rubble being pushed aside. When she peeked around the corner her heart stopped for a moment, there were whitish figures with some type of wrist held flash lights (The ones from star Trek) moving about. She started to slowly back away, but unfortunately she hit a tin can that got kicked away. It immediately alerted the Figures and two of the six figures started to move her way. One of the said something that she couldn't understand and then both of them disappeared.

She was completely shocked when that happened, but she remembered her father said that these 'Turians' had some type of cloaking Technology. She then franticly started to look for the two figures who cloaked, when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her left shoulder. She immediately started screaming for help, and when she turned around she saw the face of three of those four eyed aliens, 'Batarians' her father told her that if she ever saw one she should run and hide. He said that they usually are Pirates and slavers.

The Batarian grinned at her, or what looked like a grin to her, and then barked something on his alien tongue, most likely for her to shut up, and she did so. He then started pulling out a type of collar thing, of course whatever it was she didn't what to have it. She kicked the Batarian who was holding her in his Private zone and when he let her go she started to run away heading in the direction of the local Police HQ.

But before she even left the room, she felt great pain in her right leg and fell down. Looking at her leg she was shocked to see that it was shot. Apparently one of the Batarians had shot her in the leg as is evidenced by the Gun in one of the other Batarians Hands. The Batarian she had kicked in his private area before started to slowly walk to her and when he finally arrive he slapped her Face.

At that point she started to cry, but the Batarian didn't stop he then proceeded to kick her in her stomach not once not twice but five times and it looked like he was going to continue when suddenly a bright light shone form the doorway blinding the Batarians. In that moment several orbs of Violet light shot away from the Doorway hitting the Batarians and burning the area that was hit after around six orbs flew into the Batarians Killing them. She looked up to see Human forms entering the room. When one of them turned in her direction the light of a flashlight hit her but she could see the Outline of the human kneeing beside her.

But soon enough her vision turned into nothing but Blackness….

 **\- TNTC -**

Major B'kal of The New Tollan Council Special Incursion squad, was with five of his team mates scavenging a ruined Governmental building. Reports suggested that this used to be a type of parliamentary meeting place. His squads standing orders were to discover what happened here from the 'Earthlings' perspective. This Codex seems to be made of lies about what happened here and the Human-Council war.

As B'kal looked out of the shattered window he saw a grey and dark sky with large skyscrapers or what's left of them and multiple large impact craters most likely caused by orbital bombardment. As his six man team continued through the ruins he suddenly heard a rattling noise from somewhere within the area followed up by screams which then suddenly stopped.

His squad started to rapidly move through the Ruins looking for the source of the screams when suddenly a loud shot was heard from a nearby room. Looking in he saw three aliens, one of them beating up a girl no older than 16. B'kal ordered his squad around the doorway once that was done two of the six Commandos stepped into the doorway and blinded everyone with their lights.

While the Batarians where distracted the rest of the commandos moved in and shot the Batarians only leaving their burned husks.

The team medic ran cautiously walked to the girl while the others moved around and secured the area. He kneeled down to her and was about to assist her when she fell unconscious. Nonetheless he treated her bleeding leg and was stabilizing her while B'Kal was calling in a transport for them off this world.

They have what they need.

 **\- TNTC -**

 **TSN Bright Hope, Orbit around Earth…**

"Sir, Alpha One-One-Four is back on board and is reporting mission success. They also brought one of these 'Earthling' children who has been shot in the leg." Reported one of Yousef's subordinates stated

"Oh, very well let's hope they were able to complete the mission. Tell him to send me a complete report."

"Aye, Commander" said that same subordinate.

Yousef still had the Data-Pad with this 'Codex' in his hand. He was externally musing about the lies written in this book about the 'Earthlings', but internally he was furious. How could anyone do such a thing? Were these people that primitive to outright lie about what happened? And then an amusing and satisfying idea popped into his head. 'Oh yes this will be hilarious!'

"Helms, De-Cloak on my mark. Tactical fire warning shots across the ten closest ships after De-Cloaking. After that I want my ship cloaked and then moved outside of the solar system where we will jump into hyperspace. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" both of them said at the same time

"But, Why sir?" asked a bridge member

"Because I want to scare these aliens. Its that simple. These Primitives painted the humans of this world in such a light as if they were barbarians. They criticized them for having Nuclear weapons and not being unified. They called their tactics Unethical and primitive. Most importantly they claim these Humans started this all when they fired on them. Now What does this tell you lieutenant?"

"That they like their propaganda a lot?" The Lieutenant said with a bit Humor

"No, They Painted themselves the heroes. That can only mean they are an alliance of discriminating, corrupt and barbaric alien governments that wish to oppress most people. That is why I want to scare them"

"Okay thank you sir."

"No, problem. Now on my mark execute my orders. Three… Two… One… Now!"

Just as he said 'Now!' _The Hope_ Dis-engaged its cloak and fired multiple Missiles, Ion and Plasma warning shots at the ten closest ships before re-engaging their cloak and head ed for the edge of the system where they entered hyperspace

 **\- TNTC -**

 **Turian Navy Vessel Guardians Peak…**

General Harus of the TNV dreadnought Guardians _Peak_ was currently being bored out of his mind guarding this world of war-mongering aliens. Humans, as they call themselves. The Area of space around this world, Tara, Is known as the Tara sector. Before Council forces 'liberated' this world the locals called it Earth. But what Moron would name his Home-world Dirt or Soil. So the Hierarchy changed it to Tara. In honor of the 42nd Primarch Tara.

Luckily for Us the readers, The _TNV Bright Hope_ Dis-Engaged its cloak and fired warning shots at the closest ten ships. Before he knew it twenty Missiles three of which are nuclear missile, where headed for his ship.

But the merciful Sprits that protect all didn't want his death for the Missiles either exploded prematurely or simply missed. Angrily Harus ordered his ship to return fire only to discover that whoever fired those Missiles was long gone. Angrily He stomped out of the Bridge to make some phone calls with the Council.


	4. Ohhh Aliens and their Slaves Part 2

Chapter 4

* * *

 **TNV Bright Hope, On-route to Kappa Station…**

As Commander Yousef sat down with his steaming hot tea, his automatic door was opened by Major B'kal who then proceeded to salute him and take a seat. Intrigued as to why he was here Yousef asked "Ahh, Major. Please do tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, sir. To be frank, I don't think dropping the kid off at the nearest planet with a Stargate on is a good idea."

"Why not? Everyone in this Galaxy uses Stargates. I am sure she will be able to dial an allied planet and return safely."

"Uh, sir did you read through the alien 'Codex'?"

"Yes… I may have skipped a few parts… But yes"

"Okay… Well sir, I don't think they know about Stargates. I mean these Stargates are rather young. Most are only 10 thousand till 50 Thousand years old. Rather young for a Stargate."

"That is true… But I am sure she will figure it out!" Yousef said very enthusiastically

"Sir, I don't even think she knows how to dial a Planet. She'll Starve to death!"

"Nonsense. She'll survive and I am pretty sure that she will-"

"Sir! She is only a Child! No more than 15 years old! I don't believe she even has had a proper education!"

"Watch your voice, 'Major'. I am the commanding officer here" Yousef said shutting B'kal up "But, you have convinced me. I will inform HIGHCOM about our new guest." He said before indicating with his hand for the Major to leave the room. Once he was outside Yousef activated a Sonic barrier around the room before opening his terminal and calling someone. Said person answered the call almost instantaneously. The video that Yousef was seeing was only the rough outline of a Human shadow. Said shadow upon seeing Yousef said "What do you what?"

"We have a problem" said Yousef

"What kind of Problem?"

"I can't deliver you the girl. Major B'kal has made some interesting points that I can't ignore. And I am confident that if I do ignore them he will report me to HIGHCOM and we both know that can't happen"

"He is becoming a liability. We must get rid of-"

"Now you listen to me! Major B'kal is my problem! I will deal with him as I see fit! You make sure you keep up your end of the bargain and I will make sure that during the stay of the girl an unfortunate accident will happen sadly killing B'kal and the Girl. Because I think that's what you want. The Corpse of the Bloody girl!"

"Very well." The Shadow said before terminating the connection

\- TNTC -

* * *

 **TNV The Orion**

"Huh, that's odd" Said the communications officer, Lieutenant Scott, as he started to divert more attention from the Holo-Novel to the Communications screen. Lowering his feet from the tiny desk beside him he sat upright and looked closely at the screen. Making a surprised expression Scott called over to the sensors officer who was drinking Coffee "Hey Tark! Come take a look at this!" obviously intrigued Tark came over to Scott and asked "What is it?" not answering verbally Scott only moved his finger and pointed at a Part of the screen

"Huh, I don't see any… Wait are those radio transmissions?" seriously intrigued now, Tark moved to his station and scanned the local area to discover a steady stream of radio transmissions heading their way from the planet containing the Primitive humans.

"By the maker!" Exclaimed Tark

"What is it?" asked Scott

"Those Radio Transmissions are directed at us! It means someone's trying to communicate with us!"

"Oh my." Said Scott as he scrambled to his station to answer the incoming radio transmission. At first all they heard was static but slowly they could make out a voice speaking. After a little bit more of fine tuning they were able to almost completely understand the person speaking.

As soon as they heard the Radio messages Scott went to the inter com and said "Fleet-Commander Dread to the bridge please. Thank you" Not ten minutes after the announcement Dread arrived via elevator on the bridge in his naval uniform. He looked at Scott and asked

"What is going on?"

"Sir, we have been receiving multiple Radiological messages from the planet with the Primitive humans. I believe them to be some of the surviving crew and their descendants."

"Really, that explains somethings. Alright load up three shuttles and get me Commander Archer on the horn."

"Yes-"Scott was cut off as the lighting changed to Red and the ship-wide sirens went off signifiying for the crew to go to Battle stations. As soon as the Alarms started Scott Ran to the Communications Terminal and opened the inter-Comm saying "Battle Stations, Battle Stations. Set Condition Alpha through the fleet. This is NOT a drill. I repeat this is NOT a drill"

"What in the Name of the Afterlife is going on?!" Yelled Dread as he sat in the Commander's chair.

"Sir, I have detected five 'Turian' Warships. Accessing 'codex' now standby… According to the 'Codex' four are Frigate weight and one is a cruiser. Formation and heading suggests they are on a Patrol." Said Lieutenant Tark

"Have they detected us?" asked the Fleet-Commander

"One second. Doesn't seem like it. They don't have FTL-sensors they only have Light speed sensors, so I am guessing we are good to go for another 4 hours give or take"

"Okay. Stand down Condition Alpha. Move down to Condition Beta" with Dread's order given the Lighting in the ship changed from Red to yellow "Prep a Legion for departure, give em' two squads of fighter and send them down to the planet with enough rations to last five month. We are leaving under cloak as soon as they are gone."

"But why sir?" asked Lieutenant-Commander Abby Dreads second in Command

"We need to Rendezvous with them or they will initiate Protocol Guld"

"Protocol Guld sir?" asked Abby

"That's classified. Okay Let's move it people. Get our troops on the ground ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" said Abby before handing out orders

\- TNTC -

* * *

 **40 kilometers North-West from Unknown Human settlement on the unknown Planet…**

Anyone looking at the sky would be seeing 14 bright dots of light steadily grow in size. Soon these dots would start to take form four of them were rather thick looking while the other ten were rather Thin. Soon the shapes formed to show Four Tollan Transports and 10 Atmospheric-Space superiority Fighter-Bomber. The Fighter-Bombers engaged their landing mode basically meaning that they come to a complete halt and use their Anti-Grav engines to land like an old Tau'ri Helicopter.

The larger two of the Shuttles Disembarked Around 65-70 Tollan soldiers with their gear and some extra stuff. While another one disembarked Tanks, mobile Anti-Air platforms and Artillery pieces. The Last Shuttle released 50 Tollan soldiers and a lot of construction equipment. Enough to build a 2.3 Kilometer underground base.

But for now, their were tents.

Tents for the Troops and for the Command staff. In the Command tent General Williams was currently holding a meeting on how to procced.

"As it currently stands, we have 215 Men and women capable of firing a gun, that is counting the civilian constructors. We have Ten pieces of Tanks, Five Artillery pieces, and 20 Anti-Air Guns that can be used as an Anti-personnel gun. We also have enough supplies for Five month and construction Material to build a Base of operations into a mountain or underground." Said Williams

"Ladies and gentlemen, What are going to do now?"

* * *

 **Just to clarify, the Tollans only scanned this planet for life signs and when they detected the Humans on the Planet they thought they were primitives and just ignored them. ALSO ALSO The Tollan Sleeper ship didn't all leave at the same time. In-fact Sleeper ship 100 is due to arrive in twenty years' time, but the Tollans don't know that SHHHH!**

 **Anywho, I have not decided what to do with the Tollans on that planet with the humans from the Earthling sleeper ship, the planet, I will call it Planet H, has around five settlements not far from one-another and one large city**. **The Tollans landed around 40 KMs away what should they do.**

 **I was going to have an overly and uneccesary plot by the secret Shadow organization ruin the Earth-Human-Tollan-human First Contact and then have the Turians invade forcing both to work together. But I don't exactly like it sooooo, any suggestions. I wont necessarily take them but I MIGHT integrate the idea behind it.**

 **Also Also Also, WOW this chapter came out quicker than I thought. but I have to now shift my attention to Tau'ris Suprise cuz alota people like it and what not and probably are sitting and saying**

 **"MAN! Captain Dread I dont Care for your Tolland-Turian-Reaper indoctrenated Council spices war! I Wanna see the Mimbari and the Babylon 5 univers BURN!"**

 **Well not that exactly but probably something similar. Yeah. I guess thanks for Reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Run

**Unknown Planet, 2.6 KMs from Human Settlement…**

Lieutenant Abby and Major Istan were part of the Advanced Recon Group or as they are, commonly referred to, ARCON. This Branch of the Tollan Army was tasked with undergoing Recon and/or sabotage missions prior to Military operations. But today they were tasked with acquiring intel on the Human Settlement. Currently they were laying on a cliff around 2.5 KMs from the Settlement, behind them was their All-Terrain Two seater stealth Transport vehicle, and in front of them was what appeared to be a large amount of houses with a dirt road going through the middle and some type of factory on the outskirts of the large town.

"So what do you think?" Asked Abby to her partner

"Well, looks human alright. From the FTL reports we got before leaving this looks to me like 'British' architecture"

Unfortunately both weren't paying attention to the area behind them, for they were concentrated on the town and the surrounding area, that they didn't notice a man and a women sneaking up behind them. When Istan turned around he was greeted with the barrel of a Rifle.

"Morning Chaps! Would you kindly throw away the guns?" The man asked

Obviously both Abby and Istan turned in their weapons and then were taken at gun point to a Van-like vehicle. Once in the vehicle the woman went to the driver's seat and the man went in with them. Once inside and on the move The Man said "The Names Officer Charles and you Lads? What's yar names?"

Abby Answered with "My name is Lieutenant Abby and this is my subordinate Major Istan, we are part of the Tollan Army's Advanced Recon Group, or ARCON"

"Tollans?" Charles asked

"Yes, we are a group of Humans from the Milky Way Galaxy"

"What the bloody hell is the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"We Estimate that that Galaxy is Around 2 Point Odd Billion light years away"

"Wait, how did Humans even evolve in another Galaxy?"

"Well, all Human life evolved on our Planet Earth, but later a parasitic specie known as the Gou'auld invaded the Primitives of Earth and took them slaves Spreading them throughout the galaxy. We can only guess why, but our Gou'auld overlord left us on our planet after a century of occupation. From their we advanced and have a rudimentary understanding of inter-Galactic hyper drives. Sleeper Ship 51 though perfected the Interstellar Hyper drive and that is how we travel through out the galaxy."

"Holy Shiny Jesus. What about Earth? How are they?"

Both Abby and Istan looked uncomfortable for a moment before Istan Replied with

"I am sorry to say but… From the reports we have… Earth has been invaded by a coalition of Aliens. Your planet lays in Ruin. Most Major cities were destroyed and only some cities look like you CAN live in them"

"Holy shit! That-That cant be!"

"I am Sorry, but it is-"

"No! You're lying! Shut the FUCK up!" Charles yelled before drawing a primitive looking Gun and shutting both of them up.

 **\- TNTC -**

 **Planetary System 63534.83, Tollan Navy Staging area, TNV Armageddon...**

The Battleship Armageddon, its three sister ships, and their accompanying escorts made up Task Force Alpha, While The Battleship Pegasus ,and her Sister Ship The Battleship Galactica, and their escorts made up Task Force Beta. Task Forces Alpha and Beta made up the First Tollan Liberation fleet that will take back the Sol system.

The Fleet-Commander in charge was called Alaskis, She is a decorated Fleet-Commander and a well-respected strategist. But this will be by far her most difficult assignment, She was ordered to retake the ENTIRE Sol system, with only Her Fleet and the Three Weeks Away 6th and 7th fleets. Once the 6th and 7th arrived it wouldn't be a problem but right now she has barely enough forces to liberate the outer-planets and maybe land troops on the Planet the Erathers call Mars.

But nevertheless, The system will be retaken. Her Plan was for Task Force Beta to Jump Around 2.2 LY outside of the system waiting heir until Task Force Alpha Moved into the system and distracted the enemy. While the enemy would be distracted with Task Force Alpha, Task Force Beta would jump in behind them and destroy them, since most logicaly they would have re-directed their shields to Face task force Alpha.

She Doubted her plan would work. But a try couldn't hurt. After all they still used kinetic Weapons. How primitive. Still it worried her, but now wasn't the time for worries for her ships entered hyper space and then after 15 Minutes of wait arrived at the Sol System's most outer planet. Pluto.

When the ships came out, they were greeted by a small Flotilla of 'Hierarchy' warships guarding another Gateway (What Tollans Call Relays) that was parked above Pluto. Hierarchy Warships immediately started hailing the Tollan ships. Of course Alaskis answered with "Attention Hierarchy vessels. This is the Tollan Navy starship Armageddon, Fleet-Commander Alaskis here, and in the name of Freedom and liberty you will power down your Shields and weapons and prepare to be boarded. You have one Minute to complie"

Obviously the Turian Commander responded and said "How in the Spirits name do you exist? We have your Home-world and only Colony!"

"That is of no importance. You will stand down." She said a bit annoyed.

"You can, as you humans say, forget about it. Your Primitive weapons cannot hope to even dent our shields"

"On the contrary, your Weapons are the primitive ones. Who in the Maker's name still uses Kinetic weaponry? Such brutish and primitive weapons of mass destruction. Your civilization cannot hope to win against the New Tollan Council"

"How dare you, you filthy Human! I will-"

"And your time is up. All ships open fire!"

Before the Turian even knew it Ion Cannons and Plasma Beams were fired at his Flotilla Almost instantaneously gutting the Turian ships present. Alaskis sighed a surprised sigh. She expected to have lost at least a single ship but instead her shields barely dropped by 1.2%.

Alaskis thought 'I guess this will be easier than I Inittialy thought' before ordering Task Force Alpha to planet Earth. There is only ONE thing we can say to the Aliens in her way:

" _ **RUN."**_


End file.
